Kyle Gleeson
A Song writer and Singer. Early Life A guy born in Brighton, he was diagnosed with mild autism growing up and had a great love and attention to music. He was a gifted keyboardist and pianist and love to write songs about many different aspects of life. He was noted by many to be a dreamer as he wanted to write music for a living but he clearly had the knack to do such a thing. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 17 Just Sing The town decide to have a competition in order to get a new anthem for the town. PJ Simmons longs for Devon to join and he does as do all the others who are ‘great’ singers and Pastor Snarky who doesn’t even live in Grasmere Valley but this seeker sensitive pastor wants to prove himself which he does by constantly being hit by everything. Kyle Gleeson is hired by PJ to write Devon’s anthem for Grasmere Valley called We Are. PJ so committed got an old piano in a junk yard sale originally belonging to Archie Bunker. Kyle writes a great song but feeling he can take it from there he kicks out Kyle as PJ can ‘play the piano’. The judges are Joanna Lumely, James Dontos and Niall Horan. The likes of Mama, Kate Carey, Tracy Bangles, Pastor Snarky all perform. Devon then performs and it seems as though he is about to win when in the last moment Dari, a lady originally from South Korea sings her own song which is amazing and she wins the competition and her anthem is used for the town much to PJ’s horror. PJ’s lack of piano skills are also demonstrated as he only plays piano with one finger. Kyle also turns out helped Dari in order to win the competition. Season 5 Episode 12 Show Trial Back from Nanny Prescot Christmas excursion to Stars Hollow, Devon has been asked to go on jury duty. After being screened he goes to the court case as does the gang along with Marion Richards who is looking for some drama, fresh from fainting over the drama overload at the mega school reunion, Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour. Patrick Timber recently becoming a judge is there as is Wilma Timber viewing the proceedings. The case is between Dignity a hip hop mogul and Kyle Gleeson who is being sued by Dignity for supposedly using his hit song Renegade in one of Kyles song know as runaway. Before the trial can get underway it becomes a show trial with Bruce Forsythe and Carol Vorderman hijacking the proceedings to turn it into a gameshow much to Marion’s delight and Patrick’s horror. The Worst Lawyer Ever represents Dignity and EM Straven Berkley represents Kyle but does a pathetic job of defending him more obsessed with where did Dignity get his clothes from. After Dignity declares if he wins to reveal what really happened to Two Pac (which he insinuates he is alive) the jury have to deliberate. Among those in the jury include Rashim who becomes the chairman of the jury who is obsessed with black rights and discriminating others who aren’t white, Randy Morris, a rather clueless and seen stupid guy, Little Old Slange, who is out of her mind, Jacey Collins the actress, Kate Carey the singer, Mrs Spooner, wife to a rapper, Rachel Faulton, Mr Sayed Ali, Roger Harding, John Paine the postmodern Chaplain and The Scowl. Rashim tries to push for Kyle to be guilty due to his prejudice against white people despite the song not sounding the same at all but with Randy brilliant defending and Devon’s backing they all change their vote to innocent and Kyle is not sued. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon Kyle is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. Kyle is also seen among the many singing and playing the piano at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.